


121. bloodlust

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [28]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah says: “Have you eaten.”</p>
<p>Helena doesn’t say anything at all. Her fingers twist back and forth, hands interlocking and separating over and over. The only color in her now is the red of those two bright toothmarks on her neck. Red like hunger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	121. bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> [warnings: blood, self-harm]

Sarah’s sister hasn’t been the same since she got bit.

She’s paler. Her hair is getting paler. The sharp edges of her teeth look less like teeth, now, and more like the sorts of bones that belong in animals’ mouths. She won’t leave their house – she just paces around and around in circles, hand kneading at the skin over her stomach.

They haven’t spoken in days. Not since Helena looked at her and said, in a quiet voice: “Sarah? I’m hungry.”

The two livid marks on her neck. The ghost-paleness of her skin. Sarah? Sarah? Sarah?

She won’t go outside. It’s still Sarah’s sister, and so she won’t go outside. Of course she won’t. Helena pets every dog she sees and slows to help small children cross the street, give them lollipops. She isn’t going to leave the house – not with her teeth so sharp, and her stomach empty and clamoring for something that isn’t the half-eaten box of Lucky Charms in the cabinet.

They’re not saying the word. It’s every stupid, cliche story where they don’t say the word. It starts with a letter as sharp as Helena’s new teeth. Neither of them are going to say it.

Sarah can see Helena’s bones sticking through her skin. It’s the saddest thing she’s ever seen – she just wants it to _stop_.

Helena won’t even let her get close; Sarah can only tell she’s still there by the endless creaking of her footsteps in different rooms of the house. What laughable irony, that Sarah has to hunt her. Hunt _Helena_ , whose teeth are so damn sharp.

“Hey,” she says, once she’s cornered Helena in a room. Helena stands in the middle, between Sarah and the light falling through the window. Sarah stands in the doorway. Helena would have to get by her, to get out.

“Hello, Sarah,” Helena says. Her voice sounds like dust and ash and other things that blow away.

Sarah says: “Have you eaten.”

Helena doesn’t say anything at all. Her fingers twist back and forth, hands interlocking and separating over and over. The only color in her now is the red of those two bright toothmarks. Red like hunger.

Sarah takes a step closer. Says: “Helena, have you _eaten_.”

“No,” Helena says. The word’s an anguished choke. She takes a step back – realizes she’s stepping towards the sun, pauses with one foot behind her. Fight or flight or fight or—

Sarah reaches into her pocket. Pulls out the kitchen knife. Helena says _no_ again, and it’s the same sound, and they both know what it means. They both know it means something different. _Don’t_ , maybe. _Stop_.

Sarah slices the skin of her forearm open and holds it up – think red flag. Think red, the way it is like hunger.

Helena is so close. She wasn’t and now she: is, so close. Her eyes are huge and black. Helena’s eyes used to be the color of Sarah’s; when they were little, they lay next to each other in bed and tried to see who could go the longest without blinking. She’s Sarah’s sister. Her teeth are so sharp.

Sharp teeth scraping against the bone of Sarah’s arm. Sarah lets her – lets Helena press her face to the skin, mouth desperate on the red-like-hunger of it. Lets Helena eat.

“It’s okay,” she says, and it’s a lie.

“You’re okay,” she says. That is too.

“We’re gonna be fine,” she says. She stares up at the ceiling. She doesn’t think Helena is listening. She’s too hungry for that anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
